


The Scorpion and the Flower

by zozo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: Scorpia likes the gardens at Bright Moon. And she especially likes the gardens when Perfuma’s with her.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	The Scorpion and the Flower

Scorpia likes the gardens at Bright Moon. Not that anything about Bright Moon reminds her of the Fright Zone, but the gardens are the furthest she can possibly get, and she feels a real sense of peace out here among the flowers and the trees. Everything’s so pretty, and colourful, and smells so _good_ , and there’s not a hard edge or a right angle in sight.

She especially likes the gardens when Perfuma’s with her. Perfuma knows all about the different plants, their names and origins and growing seasons, and she introduces them all to Scorpia like old friends.

“I hope I’m not rambling,” Perfuma smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I know I can get a little carried away.”

“Oh, I like it,” says Scorpia. “You know more about flowers than I think I know about anything.”

Perfuma blushes and links her arm with Scorpia’s. “I’m glad you’re here,” she says sincerely, then leans forward and presses a soft, lingering kiss to Scorpia’s lips. Scorpia makes a little hum of surprise, but leans into it, and Perfuma throws her arms around Scorpia’s neck and pulls her even closer.

When they part, Scorpia’s blushing almost as red as her exoskeleton, and her eyes are bright. “Wow,” she says, a little breathless, “so _that’s_ kissing. I’d heard about it, but… wow.” She grins at Perfuma, who seems momentarily stunned.

“W-wait, that was your first kiss?” Perfuma asks nervously.

“Yep,” says Scorpia, still smiling.

“Oh! I just wish I’d known—I mean, I hope it was okay for a first kiss…”

Scorpia bumps noses with her. “You have nothing to worry about. It was amazing. Can we do it again?”

Perfuma responds by winding her hands into Scorpia’s hair and drawing her in for a second, deeper kiss. Scorpia moans happily and melts into her touch.

“Um,” says Perfuma eventually, “I don’t want to sound, like, _super_ forward, but do you want to come back to my tent?”

Scorpia goes still. “Your, ah, your tent?” she says too casually.

“It’s just, it’s the middle of the afternoon, and I don’t want to run into Frosta out here, or even worse, Adora.” Scorpia cringes at the thought. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you, though,” Perfuma continues. “I just want to do more of this,” she catches Scorpia’s lower lip between hers for a second, “in private.”

Scorpia nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, no, that’s—I—yes.” She steals a tentative kiss from an extremely willing Perfuma. “Let’s go back to your tent.”

* * *

Perfuma’s tent is cosy and unsurprisingly pretty, and smells pleasantly of a plant or herb, or maybe several, that Scorpia can’t identify. She’s not here to admire the decor, though, and she lets Perfuma lead her to the bed in the corner straightaway.

“Now, I’m really not—we don’t have to do anything more than kiss, if that’s what you’re comfortable with,” Perfuma says. She seems a little nervous again. “Just because we’re here doesn’t mean we have to—well, you know.”

Scorpia uses one massive claw to delicately brush back Perfuma’s hair. “When you say ‘more than kissing,’ you mean sex, right?”

“Yes,” says Perfuma slowly. “But also undressing, or heavy petting, or…” She trails off.

“Go on,” says Scorpia.

“G-go on?” repeats Perfuma. “Why?”

“You’re giving me ideas.”

Perfuma’s eyes go wide and the flush in her cheeks rivals Scorpia’s, but her nervousness seems to subside. “Oh! Well! You’ll be happy to know that I’m _full_ of ideas.”

“I like the sound of—oh!” Scorpia gasps as Perfuma goes on her tiptoes to brush her lips against the side of Scorpia’s neck, the corner of her jaw, the tip of her earlobe.

“Lie down on the bed,” she whispers softly. Scorpia does, and Perfuma lies on top of her, intertwining their legs, pressing their chests together. Scorpia squirms happily at the close contact and leans up to catch Perfuma’s lips in another kiss.

Perfuma’s hands are tousling her hair again, and the short-cropped fingernails gently scratching at her scalp send shivers down to her toes. Scorpia arches in pleasure, and her thigh comes up between Perfuma’s legs. Perfuma inhales sharply, and presses herself down, almost on instinct, against Scorpia’s broad muscles.

Scorpia chuckles. “Hey there.”

Perfuma rolls her hips and moans. “H-hi. This is okay?”

“Oh yeah. This is great.”

Perfuma moans again and presses her lips against Scorpia’s. “Listen, I don’t want to ruin this dress, is it okay if I take it off?”

“Very okay,” Scorpia says quickly. “Extremely okay. I don’t think anything’s ever been more okay in my life.”

Perfuma laughs, and in one quick motion her pink sundress is off and tossed over a chair. Scorpia can’t help but stare at her lithe, freckled body, now clad only in a small white pair of panties, visibly wet in the front. Scorpia’s stomach flutters with desire.

Then she tenses her thigh muscles and pushes gently upwards. Perfuma gasps and pushes back down, and soon she’s shamelessly grinding against Scorpia’s leg, kissing her fervently, clutching at her hair and shoulder plates, caressing her breasts.

“Oh Scorpia,” she says between kisses, “Scorpia, I’m going to—oh, that feels so good—I’m going to—” and then she’s trembling in Scorpia’s arms, making a series of quiet, high-pitched sounds into Scorpia’s mouth.

Once she catches her breath, she nips playfully at Scorpia’s collarbone. “I have another idea, if you’re comfortable undressing.” Scorpia immediately starts unfastening her dress, and Perfuma giggles and helps her out of it.

Now it’s Perfuma’s turn to stare, and Scorpia’s pretty sure nobody’s ever looked at her like this before. It’s almost intoxicating. Perfuma kisses the spot she’d gently bitten a moment before, then slightly lower, then slightly lower, until she reaches the top of Scorpia’s bra. She raises her eyebrows in a silent question, and Scorpia nods earnestly, ditching the offending undergarment.

Perfuma’s mouth continues its trail down Scorpia’s body, stopping to tease one nipple, then kissing down, down the curve of her stomach. Scorpia expects her to stop at the waist of her panties, but Perfuma skips them entirely, instead gently kissing her way down Scorpia’s thigh. Scorpia can’t help but moan.

Then Perfuma’s kissing her other thigh, kissing _up_ her other thigh, right up to the inside crease of Scorpia’s leg. Scorpia can feel her warm breath, even as she can barely breathe herself. She doesn’t know what Perfuma’s going to do—she’s not even entirely sure what she _wants_ Perfuma to do—but she wants her to do it more than anything in the world.

Then Scorpia feels Perfuma’s lips again, kissing her firmly between the legs, right on the soaking wet crotch of her panties, and her eyes almost roll back in her head. Perfuma rests her fingertips against Scorpia’s waist, not tugging at the fabric yet, waiting for consent. Scorpia’s mouth is so dry she can barely say, “Please.”

Perfuma hooks her fingers under the waistband of Scorpia’s panties and pulls them down just an inch, kissing the patch of newly exposed skin. Then a little further, and she breathes gently against soft, dark curls, feels Scorpia shiver. Then a little further, and then they’re down Scorpia’s legs and off.

And there are Perfuma’s lips again, and there’s her _tongue_ , and this, this is what Scorpia wanted, the most intimate contact she’s ever felt, this sweet and sunny princess and her hot, open mouth.

Perfuma makes her come, makes her come again, and then makes her come _again_ before Scorpia has to tap out. “Sorry,” Perfuma giggles, daintily wiping off her chin. “I can get a little carried away.”

Scorpia pulls her up into a slow, satisfied kiss. “That was… that was incredible. Thank you so much.” Another kiss, deeper and inquisitive. “So… that’s what I taste like, huh?”

Perfuma grins. “You taste delicious.” She reaches down and touches Scorpia gently, lazily, and draws her finger back glistening. She pops it into her mouth and sucks it clean, and Scorpia feels her heart skip a beat.

“I, uh… I can’t help but wonder, you know.”

“Wonder?”

Scorpia gulps, and says the most forward thing she’s ever said in her life. “What _you_ taste like, I mean.”

“Oh,” says Perfuma, her voice low. “I see.” She starts sliding a hand down her own stomach, watches Scorpia watch her fingers disappear behind white fabric, trembles a little as they find her own slick heat. When she pulls her hand out, two fingers are visibly wet to the first knuckle.

She reaches out and Scorpia leans forward to take the fingers in her mouth, sucking them thoroughly clean. The insistent throb between Perfuma’s legs doubles in intensity.

“Do you want more?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper. Scorpia nods. Perfuma lifts her butt and starts sliding her panties down. She giggles as Scorpia leans in, drags a hand through Scorpia’s hair, spreads her legs wide and lies back.

Scorpia starts tentatively, but she must have been paying close attention to Perfuma, because before long Perfuma is clutching at her bedsheets and trying not to let _everyone_ in Bright Moon hear her.

* * *

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Perfuma asks into Scorpia’s shoulder.

Scorpia kisses the top of her head. “Absolutely.”

“Before, when you were with the Horde… no, it’s too silly.”

“Aw, come on. I like silly.”

“Well—okay. I used to think, whenever I saw you in battle, ‘It’s too bad she’s with the Horde, because she’s gorgeous.’” Perfuma hides her face in Scorpia’s chest as Scorpia laughs.

“You did not!”

“I did!” Perfuma protests, voice slightly muffled. “Whenever we fought the Horde, I was never sure if I wanted you to be there or not. And it was _very_ awkward for me, and I’m glad you’re on our side now and I can,” she leans up to peck Scorpia on the lips, “do this.”

“Mmmm,” Scorpia agrees, snuggling her close. “I’m glad you can do that too.”


End file.
